The Buttercup Factor
by Lovely Promise
Summary: Buttercup's life is all but easy as she would put it in her words. But now, the person that you'd least expect to become a friend shows his true colors...R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I've decided to make another story, but this time, it's based on my favorite Puff! Buttercup! Hope you enjoy it so far..._

_-Saraphena_

**

* * *

The Buttercup Factor**

My best friend Mitch Michelson say's I'm really hard on people. He says he even has to wonder sometimes how I can like him, but we both know that's a big fat joke. Mitch is the best guy friend I think I'll ever have. If only he was in my classes all the time, we would make the perfect duo! As we walked into class that morning together, we were blasted by hot air. Everyone was in their seats already; and class had started 15 minutes ago so it was pretty easy to tell…..we were late!

Mrs. Dalphine (our homeroom teacher) cocked an eye brow as she rised from her seat. "Well now, this is interesting. It seems that you two are a tad bit late today." This made everyone laugh out loud. She wasn't that funny, she was just liked bugging me out and everyone knew that.

"Well I'm glade you were able to state the obvious Mrs. Dalphine; at least we all know that you're not having problems with your eyes today. Excellent job!" I said nudging Mitch. He gave me a high five.

At that instant Mrs. Dalphine puffed up like a huge blow fish, making all her anger rise to her face. "Mitch Michelson and Buttercup Utonium I'm not too sad to say that you have two weeks detention, now sit down in your proper seats and pay attention!"

I took my seat on the left side of the class while Mitch took his seat on the right. As I was about to take my seat I noticed a note on my chair. I threw it in my desk and sat down on my chair with a grumble. I'm not the least bit fond of Mrs. Dalphine and always dreamed of pushing her down a fleet of stairs. This woman hardly ever opens the windows in fear of getting 'Stiff Neck.' Have you ever heard of anything more ridiculous? On most days the room gets so hot and sticky that it starts to smell! I couldn't take this heat, I was going to EXPLODE!

"Mrs. Dalphine, would you mind opening the windows." I said pulling the neck of my collar "It's like a slave ship in here." everyone busted up at that point. I glared at everyone in the class. (didn't they know that I _wasn't_ trying to make them laugh and that when they _did_ laugh that I was _bound_ to get into more trouble?)

Mrs. Dalphine glared up at me from her text book. "I assume your just _begging_ for another week of detention." At that point I shut my mouth. Doesn't this woman know that when it's a hot summer day and your teaching 8th graders that your _suppose_ to open the windows? It should be like a law! Suddenly I remembered the note in my desk. When the witch finally directed her attention away from me I dove down in my desk and reached for the it.

It read:

_Well now, it seams that you have once again happened to have found yourself in trouble with your favorite teach. Good going idiot._

_-Butch--_

…

I glared over at Butch who had seemed to notice my reading the note. He glared back at me. (what was his deal) I gave him one final glare before throwing the crud note at him that that landed square in his face. Bingo.

When the morning bell had finally rang I pulled out my books and gym bag from my desk and headed to the door. When I was about to exit there suddenly came a hand shooting out and blocking my way. I glared up angrily at the face in front of me even though there was no need to…I knew exactly who this person was.

"Out of the way Butch; I have to go to gym." I said pushing his hand away. He only let out a snicker before replacing back his hand in front of me.

"Well now, you seem to be getting in an awful amount to trouble these days with the Dalphine over there." he said looking over at Mrs. Dalphine who had been feeding the class hamster King Henry the III. "What's your issue?"

"Excuse me!" I said elbowing him in the gut and passing by. "Do not hold me up ever again Butch...unless you want to get hurt!"

He let out a groan that I _assume_ he thought I wouldn't of heard. "You-you prick! You'll be sorry!" he said watching as I walked over to the gym. This made me stop in my tracks. I suddenly allowed a small grin to curl up on my lips. (Ahh, so he was looking to pick a fight 'eh?) I slowly turned around to face him.

"Well now, I'm looking forward to it them!" I then turned away and headed to the gym.

**

* * *

**

**Girls Locker Room**

When I walked into the locker rooms I was greeted by Blossom. She was in all my gym classes.

"Hi Buttercup, how was you morning?" she said slipping on her pink baggy shorts.

"Mmm, it was fine I guess; no complaints here." I said trying to hide the truth from her. I didn't want her to know I'd gotten into trouble again 'because A) she would give me the world's longest lecture. B) She might even go blabbing her big mouth to Bubbles in turn Bubbles will blab her even bigger mouth to the professor getting me a one way ticket to the land to grounded teens. And finally C)…..um…..there wasn't really a C; I guess I just wasn't in the mood of telling her.

Suddenly there came an irritated voice behind me. "_Excuse_ me? Are you joking?"

I slowly turned around to meet the cocky ease dropper. "Well well well, if it isn't Prissy little Crissy. What brings you crawling over to me this hot summer day?"

Crissy had long blond hair that I've always fantasized about hacking right off! She has dark green eyes that had a red ring around the iris and a short rounded nose that reminded me of jolly old Saint Nick when ever she laughed. This kid loved the color purple and if she ever saw _anyone_ wearing the same shades as her; she would go ballistic on your ass!

"Psh! Like Buttercup, you are such a liar." Little Miss. Prissy said flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning to her posy. "Can you believe that this little stinker had the _nerve_ to arrive at class late and not expect a detention from our dear teacher? I'm like, so totally glad that Mrs. Dalphine did in fact happen to give her a _two weeks_ detention for my dear friend Butterbutt's tardiness." she suddenly stopped short and turned her back on me to whisper to her friends. "Ugh! Like ew. Did I just call her my friend?"

I was just about to make my fist connect to her jaw so perfectly, when suddenly our gym teacher Ms. Blume opened the locker room doors. "Alright ladies, start heading out to the gym! I'm going to be getting this terms basketball marks out of the way and finished."

* * *

_Yep, well that's basically it so far. Hope you eager for the next chapter. Oh an please leave me a review of what you think. And tell all you friends too!_


	2. -Author Note-

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to apologize for my lack of updates; it has been way too many years. Honestly I don't know why I initially stopped writing because I truly enjoyed making these stories for you all. I suppose you can say I got caught up in life.

Anyways, I just wanted to know whether or not you guys still wanted me to pick up where I left off? If not, then I totally understand. If so, please let me know.

Thanks for all of the support you guys showered me with.

Until next time, take care.

~Saraphena xoxo


End file.
